


An Ordinary Morning

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Midnight City [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: 2012 Twisted Shorts Ficathon, Character(s) of Color, Christian Character, Gen, Gen Work, Original Slayer - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioner Gordon's day-to-day life is a bit of a revolving door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/)**twistedshorts** August 2012 fic-a-thon. It almost killed me, but it was a blast! Also, this dips into comic book territory for the Buffyverse b/c that's what worked best for the story. But I haven't gotten very far into the comics so if it feels like it's been painted with broad strokes...yeah...

Walking to his office, trailed by detectives and Hollinsworth, the young man who was ostensibly his assistant, Gordon nearly caused a five-person pileup when he stopped mid-stride to do a double-take of the bullpen. “Sarah?" he called out. "Sarah!” he repeated more confidently.

But the short-haired woman he’d thought was John Blake’s ward (in all but legal documents) didn’t turn. Several other women did. None of them were small, sturdily built Southeast Asians with dyed red-brown hair. Shrugging, Gordon pivoted on his heel. “Sorry about that folks. Looks like I need to have all four of my eyes che—“

“Commissioner!”

Gordon stopped and turned. And waited for Sarah—it was Sarah—to maneuver her way through the busy bullpen. She was grinning when she slipped past her last human obstacle. “I’m sorry I didn’t respond. My hearing’s really sensitive, so in a place like this I have to block things out or I get a huge headache. I probably heard you a minute after you said my name.”

“That’s all right. I’m just surprised to see you here. Come with me to my office. Give me ten…” Gordon reappraised the group around him. “…thirty minutes and I can give you a ride to your apartment.”

“Oh! No, sir, that’s okay. I’m here to give a deposition.”

“What? What happened to you?” In his peripheral vision, he could see Hollinsworth whipping out a notebook.

Sarah flinched at his tone. “Nothing! I swear. Look at me, not even my hose is ripped.”

He did, really seeing her business attire for the first time though he’d distantly noted the vibrant greens of her skirt. “Then what’s wrong? Did something happen to John?”

“In his geology class? God, I hope not, because it probably means there’s been a rockslide. He’s got a field trip today. Um…” Sarah bit her lower lip. “Maybe ‘deposition’ isn’t the right word? You know those disappearances over the last few months? The college students?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’ve noticed a pattern.”

Gordon exhaled loudly. “It’s called a tip, Sarah. Just a tip. Please don’t ever tell me you’re giving a deposition unless you’ve been part of or witness to a crime. Okay?”

She nodded sharply. “Yes, sir.”

Gordon ran his hand through his hair, aware of the many people around them, and the likelihood that there were many more ears tuned into the conversation, all trying to determine who Sarah was to him. “All right then. You finish up what you’re doing. I’ll…I’ll see you later.”

“Okay. I’m sorry I nearly gave you a coronary.”

Gordon’s chuckle was echoed by several others. Yeah…he’d be answering some ribald questions later. “Don’t worry about it.”

Confident of her safety inside the precinct, Gordon didn’t watch her leave though it was tempting. A barrage of questions, comments and reports thrust into his face didn’t make it practical, however. Outside his office, he turned to Detective Montoya. “Montoya, make sure you add that information Sarah’s giving to... Anybody see who she was talking to?" he asked the group around them. To Montoya, he said, "You’ll find out. Okay?"

Montoya nodded.

"Good. She’s a smart kid and she follows this stuff. Maybe she sees something we haven’t.”

“You wouldn’t happen to know her last name, would you, sir?”

“Pracha…Prada… I’ve got it written down somewhere. Come inside with me. You, too, Hollinsworth. There’s still some things we need to go over. McKeever, Silva? We’re on for that meeting with the Mayor at six. Let his people know. Garcia, I’m sorry. What did you need again?”

Well, that was two down at least...

"I’ll be with you in just one moment, my dear," Gordon said as he walked into his office, Montoya, Garcia and Hollinsworth in tow. "Just a little busy."

Going directly to his coat, Gordon fished around for his personal cell phone. "Here, Hollinsworth. You can get Sarah’s last name and phone number from the contact list, and probably do it faster than I could. She’s under P," he added before the young man could ask. "Garcia, go."

Hollinsworth was faster than Gordon had expected, silently replacing the phone in the Commissioner’s coat while he and Garcia went over a press release for the next morning. Gordon gestured for Montoya to stick around. "You have a copy of this I can keep?" he asked Garcia.

"You can have this one, sir."

"Good. Thanks. Tell Carter I need that report on security around Downtown right away. The anniversary’s coming up and we need to start preparing now in case one of our friends decides to show up."

Garcia grunted. "What about the Batman. Or should I say Bat _men_?"

"You gonna turn in your badge and give the city back your pension because some guy’s decided he wants to be Batman too?" He waited a beat. "Tell Carter I want that report."

Garcia nodded. "Yessir."

Three down... "Montoya? Good, you’re still here." Gordon leaned back against his desk, carefully bracing his hands on precarious stacks of manila files. "I’d like to introduce you to Miss Buffy Summers. Miss Summers, Detective Renee Montoya."

The young woman, who had been seated when they’d all come into Gordon’s office, stood and took Montoya’s hand. As the two women greeted each other, Gordon said, "Miss Summers is on loan from her organization to help us with this missing persons case."

Montoya nodded. "I see."

A wry smile twisting up her features, Miss Summers shook her head. "I seriously doubt it. My organization works with government agents, but we’re not part of one. We suspect that whoever’s behind these cases falls under our particular jurisdiction, in which case you’ll need me. But if he’s your run of the mill psychopath you are welcome to him. Trust me, I’m not here for the glory and if I can make you forget my name when this is all over I will."

Montoya looked stunned. Gordon wasn’t surprised. Usually outside agency involvement meant half the investigation was mired in power struggle, while the other half was tangled up in an incomprehensible web of who was in charge of what. Miss Summers was promising to avoid the first, and didn’t have enough people with her to cause the second. It should be a nice change.

"How long do we have you?" Montoya asked.

Miss Summers shrugged. "Long as you need me, although I’m hoping to get this cleared up sooner than later. From what my people gather the missing persons cases have been coming closer together?"

Montoya nodded.

Gordon stood. "So you two will exchange information and get to work?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Buffy said, flashing him a less cynical smile.

"Good. Let me know if you need additional resources."

Montoya, recognizing the dismissal for what it was, cupped Buffy’s elbow and led her from the room. "So where are you staying, Ms. Summers?" He heard Montoya ask conversationally.

"Please call me Buffy. And I’m actually planning to stay with one of my little sisters. I just have to let her know I’m in town. Wish..."

The door closed behind them. Gordon took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. Going around his desk to sit, he gestured for Hollinsworth to take the seat Miss Summers had vacated. "Okay, lets see if we can knock this month’s numbers out before nine. I’d like to go to have dinner before tonight’s loons escape Arkham."

Fin[ite]


End file.
